


Someone Like You

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> sung by Adele

Gene had always known that he wouldn’t have Sam forever. The kid was too ambitious for his own good, always trying to be better and rise higher. But Gene hadn’t thought that it would be so soon.

Only a year and a half after the whole Morgan fiasco, Sam was packing his things, ready to move back to Hyde and a shiny new DCI position. Gene didn’t find out why Sam was so eager to move until a few months later. There was a girl -- of course there was a girl, he couldn’t expect Sam to be satisfied by this thing they had together. Sam was still young with visions of a wife and kids and a bloody white picket fence.

If it had been Annie, then Gene would have understood. She had always felt some special connection with his DI, although as far as he knew it hadn’t progressed past a few kisses here and there. But this Hyde woman was...perfect. No matter how hard he tried, Gene could not find a thing wrong with her, and that was the part that hurt his most of all. Sure, their thing, whatever it was, hadn’t been perfect, but they’d been happy. As happy as they could have been.

But maybe things weren’t as perfect as Sam let on. Gene would visit them in Hyde sometimes and see her clinging to his arm, later with a baby on her hip, as if she was afraid he would run away the moment he saw Gene coming up the drive. Sam’s lips were smiling every time, but it never quite reached his eyes, those eyes that always lit up every time they locked on his.

It’s not over, Gene would think every time this happened, it will never be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0
> 
> I heard that you're settled down  
> That you found a girl and you're married now.  
> I heard that your dreams came true.  
> Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.
> 
> Old friend, why are you so shy?  
> Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.
> 
> I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
> I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
> That for me it isn't over.
> 
> Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
> I wish nothing but the best for you too  
> Don't forget me, I beg  
> I remember you said,  
> "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
> Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"
> 
> You know how the time flies  
> Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
> We were born and raised  
> In a summer haze  
> Bound by the surprise of our glory days
> 
> I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
> I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
> That for me it isn't over.
> 
> Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
> I wish nothing but the best for you too  
> Don't forget me, I beg  
> I remember you said,  
> "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."
> 
> Nothing compares  
> No worries or cares  
> Regrets and mistakes  
> They are memories made.  
> Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?
> 
> Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
> I wish nothing but the best for you too  
> Don't forget me, I beg  
> I remember you said,  
> "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."
> 
> Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
> I wish nothing but the best for you too  
> Don't forget me, I beg  
> I remember you said,  
> "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
> Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."


End file.
